


Earth-28

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, F/M, HTTYD AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by a guest with the username Savitar1.A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-28 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	Earth-28

Hundreds of years ago on the Isle of Berk a Viking by the name of Hiccup Haddock was the first of his people to tame a dragon. This led to an era of peace and prosperity for both humans and dragons with his descendants exploring the vast world and colonizing the American land. Now his too many greats to count granddaughter Sara Lance rides her own dragon, Blaze, an albino Monstrous Nightmare whose flames burn white with extreme heat. Luckily for Sara her saddle is very heat resistant and protects her from harm when Blaze lights up.

 

One day while out riding further east than she was used to Sara decided to take a rest at a creek in order to drink some water. Suddenly she started to feel as though she was being watched. She looked around the woods to try and see who might have been following her to no avail. Still she didn’t have a good feeling about this.

 

“Come on, Blaze, let’s get out of here,” she told her dragon before mounting her to fly away.

 

Before she could get far she and Blaze were knocked out of the sky by dragon hunters who had them entangled in a net. Sara struggled to pull out her knife in order to free them before getting said blade stolen from her by one of the hunters.

 

“Uh-uh-uh, no blades for you. So tell me, what’s a dragon rider like yourself doing so far from home Ms. Lance?” the hunter asked.

“You know who I am?”

“Of course. Your skills with the dragons are legendary. Not surprising considering your lineage but still-” he said before a fiery blast from the sky broke the net freeing Sara and Blaze who quickly retreated as the dragon that was attacking fired repeatedly on the hunters’ traps.

 

Sara then got a good look at the dragon noting two very important things. One; it was a Night Fury. Two; it had a rider with it and not one whose tribe could be determined. She stayed back from the fight keeping both eyes on the mysterious rider and his dragon until they were finished with their attack and soon followed them off to wherever it was the mysterious pair was going.

 

She followed the rider back to a large cavern which she soon determined to be a wild dragon nest. She looked around at all the dragons in the cave staring at her and Blaze before the cave suddenly lit up by the Night Fury’s blast to the cave ceiling. She was then face to face with the other rider who started to circle her. She saw he was wearing animal hide clothing with a black dragon hide cloak with a helmet covering his face.

 

“Who are you? What are doing in these woods?” the rider asked.

“I am Sara Lance of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe settled west of here. I was just out riding with Blaze here when we got captured. But you saved us. Who are you? What tribe are you from?”

“My name is irrelevant and I am of no human tribe. Leave now before you lead the hunters to us,” he snarled leaning in close to her face in an attempt to frighten her.

“No human tribe, what do you mean?” she asked stepping toward him to show she was not one to be scared causing him to step back in response.

“I was raised by dragons I have not been one with humanity since I was a child. Now leave!” he ordered before turning away from her.

“If you were raised by dragons then why are you wearing the hide of one? Most riders would never kill a dragon.”

“I didn’t kill the dragon this hide belonged to my father did,” he yelled as he turned to face her again.

“Your father? I thought you said you were raised by dragons.”

“I was. They rescued me from that bastard when I was 6 years old and he started hurting me and they have protected me ever since. Then one day some years later my father, a dragon hunter, killed the Night Fury that had raised me alongside its own young and I killed him out of vengeance. I took it upon myself to look after my dragon brothers and sisters and have made it my mission to protect dragons from humanity ever since. Your presence here puts the entire nest in jeopardy now leave at once.”

“Fine,” she said turning to leave before turning back to say one final thing, “You know not all humans are bad. The hunters are for sure but some of us actually like dragons. My ancestor even convinced others that dragons were good back when they were thought to be monsters and brought peace between the two kinds. You might think humans are all evil but I can promise you that’s not true.”

 

Sara then took off with Blaze leaving the rider behind. As they flew away, however they noticed the rider following them.

 

“First you tell me to leave now you’re following me? Make up your mind, will you.”

“You’re going the wrong way.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If you keep heading in this direction you’ll find yourself at the hunters’ camp. Go left. It’ll keep you and the dragon out of harm’s way.”

“Thanks. By the way, were you spying on us before? Back at the creek I got this feeling someone was watching me. Was it you?”

“Yes. I was taking my Night Fury sister here for a drink when you showed up. Usually I only ever see hunters in these areas.”

“Hm. You know you still haven’t told me your name. I mean I told you mine it’d only be fair for you to tell me yours.”

 

The rider removed his helmet before answering.

 

“It’s Leonard. Leonard Snart.”

“Snart. Funny that name sounds familiar for some reason. How far west have you been?”

“Not far, only up until those mountains. Take care Sara Lance of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe,” Leonard said as he flew away.

“You as well, Leonard Snart of the dragons,” she called back to him causing a smile to spread across his face. It had been years since he’s used his human name but for whatever reason he rather enjoyed being called so by this mysterious blonde.

 

Upon arriving back at her homeland to find it being decimated by an attacking horde she suddenly got a rude reminder of why Snart sounded so familiar. It was the same name as that of Lisa the Relentless, a cruel and powerful queen amongst dragon hunters who was known to have ravaged the Central Lands killing any and all dragons she could find over the past decade and a half. Since then Lisa has set her sights on the Hooligans, the most renowned dragon riders of all, hoping to bring about the end of the peace her ancestor had created.

 

Could Leonard possibly be related to this monster who was now laying waste to her village? She hoped she could be wrong but upon laying eyes on the hunter queen Sara couldn’t help but notice a slight resemblance between Lisa the Relentless and the man who had saved her earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
